


Home

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, vacations are for normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick insists that Phil needs some time off while recovering from his near death experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV, prompts: home, safe, leather

“So who’s the cellist I need to worry about?”

“I had to tell her something.” Phil shook his head. It figured that Stark would be indiscreet about something like that.

“She’d probably have more sympathy for you if you told her you were fucking your boss. I think she’d get that.” Nick carried the bag that he had absolutely refused to let Phil carry-- _I’m cleared for light duty damn it_ \--up the stairs.

“Maybe.” Phil followed with the carry on bag that he’d argued didn’t actually weigh enough for Nick to bother with. “I’d rather not have to have that conversation with Stark and by extension the rest of the Avengers though.”

“Fair enough.” Nick dropped the bag near the bedroom door and took the carry on bag— _Phil, we’re home. You can put the damn thing down without anybody seeing you._ \--into the closet. He came back to Phil sitting on the bed looking bored, which was never a good sign. “It’s a couple more weeks.”

“Medical cleared me—“

“I didn’t.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“No, but I am your boss and your husband and I want to spend some time with you.”

“You’ve got more important—“ Phil didn’t get through the sentence before Nick kissed him and knelt in front of him.

“I’m only going to say this one more time. Nothing is more important to me right now than you.”

“You checked up on Hill four times on the flight.”

“And I never took my eye off you.” Nick leaned in and kissed him again. “I lost you once—“

“You didn’t lose me. I’m right here.” Phil rested his forehead against Nick’s and sighed. “I know I’d be saying the same thing if it was you and not me but I don’t do well with time off.”

“I know.” Nick’s mouth quirked up into half a smile. “And if it was me and not you, we’d be in a shit load of trouble.”

“Give them a little credit.” Phil shook his head.

“I tried that. It got you killed.”

“I’m fine.” He leaned in and nuzzled Nick’s neck, taking in the lingering scent of leather— _I know it makes you look like a badass but you could take the damn coat off once in awhile_ \--and the way his pulse picked up. “Nick… I know. Okay? I know how… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” It was the only word he got out before he was up and taking Phil down onto the bed. His hand moved over Phil’s chest, pointedly avoiding the fresh scar. He knew the apology was a lie because they’d both do it all exactly the same way if it meant they won, but he also knew that Phil did know how it must have been; thinking he’d lost everything for a project that looked like it was going to fail.

Nick held himself carefully over Phil as they kissed and Phil took advantage; hands moving over his back, his chest, under his shirt and just under the waistband of his pants. He finally lost patience and pulled Nick’s hips flush against his own. “Not made of glass…”

“I know.”

Phil groaned and reached between them, rubbing Nick’s hard on with the palm of his hand. “Then stop treating me like I’m going to break!” He kissed him again, pulling on his belt. “Nick, come on… I’m fine. I miss you…”

“I miss you too.” Nick mirrored his movement, pulling on Phil’s pants and letting his hand brush over the growing bulge there. 

Phil smiled and pulled Nick’s pants down off his hips. Slow, long kisses passed between them as clothes came off. It was so rare to have time; to not have to go to sleep because some meeting or mission or whatever had to start at 5am the next morning; to not have to sneak in in the middle of the night and try not to wake the other while they climbed into bed. All that was, of course, assuming they were on the same side of the planet at the same time. This was different. This felt almost luxurious.

To his credit, Nick didn’t hesitate as he kissed a path across Phil’s chest, pressing his lips to the new scar under his collarbone. Phil gasped at the sensation, the tissue still sensitive. Nick lifted his head, and frowned. “Good or bad?”

“Not sure yet…” He took a deep breath and cupped the back of Nick’s head. “Keep going.” They’d done this a hundred times or more; mapping new bumps on familiar roads. Scar tissue was a funny thing, either not sensitive enough or too sensitive. Nick backed off a little, tracing just the tip of his tongue around the stark white mark before moving lower and flicking his tongue over Phil’s nipple.

That got a far more familiar and pleasant reaction.

Phil’s hand slipped between them, stroking him slowly and driving a gasp from Nick’s throat. “You’re breaking my concentration.” He smirked up at Phil.

“Fuck your concentration.” Phil smirked back and somehow that broke whatever tension was left between them. “Nick…” His fingers drifted back, teasing his balls for a minute. “You want me to prove I’m okay?” Phil’s eyes went darker and he pulled Nick up for a kiss. “I can think of one way to do that.”

Nick rolled over and smiled. “Have I ever said no to you?”

Phil reached across his body and opened the bedside table draw, pulling out a small, half empty bottle of lube. “Well, there was that one time, in Mumbai…” He slicked his fingers and slowly teased Nick’s ass with a smirk.

“You really want to talk about that right now?” He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. “You’re going to be a tease about this, aren’t you?” He smirked more at the ceiling than Phil.

“Hey, we’ve got all the time in the world.” Phil slid the tip of one finger into him and listened to him groan for a minute or so. “What’s your rush?”

Nick reached down, cupping Phil’s cheek and he smiled. “I miss you.”

“Okay then.” He leaned up and kissed Nick’s lips deeply as he worked a second finger into him. He swallowed down each soft groan and gasp as he opened his lover up, remembering how much he loved every little noise Nick made when they did this. Nick’s hand slid down his throat and shoulder until he could press his palm against the steady rhythm of Phil’s heart. Phil gasped when his fingers moved over sensitive new skin but it was a good gasp.

“Phil… fuck, come on…” Nick groaned and sat up as Phil pulled his fingers free. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slowly stroked Phil’s cock until it was coated. “You can take all the time you want once you’re in me.” He smirked before pressing a deep kiss to his lips and straddling his hips.

Phil groaned deep in his throat and held himself steady as Nick slowly took him in. Between the work out in New Mexico, the invasion, clean up and his recovery, it had been far too long since they’d gotten any time together. “Nick…” He moaned softly against his chest.

“I know.” Nick rolled his hips against Phil and tilted his head to kiss his lips again. “Me too.” They moved together more on instinct than anything else. So long together, they both knew how the other moved, how to move together, what they liked. That comfort and security was what they’d both wanted, what they’d both missed. 

Even the people that knew figured—if they thought about it at all—that any stolen moment between the two of them was rough, frantic and, if one listened to Barton too often, pretty kinky. And there were times like that. But this… these moments where they could just be together, connected, moving together. Those moments were the ones Phil found himself dreaming about. Those were the moments all the things that never got said out loud were taken out and shown. Those were the moments when if he or Nick whispered the truth—the _real_ truth—of their feelings for each other, it was safe. Nobody would hear it. It was just theirs.

Phil felt his rhythm falter and his grip on Nick’s hips tightened just a little. He leaned in, sucking softly on Phil’s neck and driving him that much closer to the edge. “Come for me, Phil.” The words were barely a whisper and as his hips came down with a twist, Phil’s control snapped and he bucked up into Nick, coming hard and slumping against him as he tried to catch his breath.

He slid a hand down between them, stroking Nick’s cock. “Your turn.” He smiled and kissed his lips, stroking and brushing his thumb over the head of his cock. He bucked his hips up, adding to the sensation before a quick, sharp breath and a low groan cued Nick’s release. 

They stayed pressed together; soft, slow kisses passing between them until getting up was the only comfortable option left. They cleaned up as efficiently as they did everything else and were back in bed, under the covers and wrapped in each other’s arms again in no time.

Phil let out a low sigh, the last of his standard holiday tension melting away as he settled his head against Nick’s chest. Nick pressed a kiss to the top of his head and he looked up to find him smiling down at him. “Welcome home, Phil.”


End file.
